


You're my soulmate?

by strawberry_apples



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Artist Steve Rogers, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Lots of Smiling, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Sarah Rogers, POV Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson is a Gift, So much blushing, first fic dont hurt me, tags relationship and characters will be added as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_apples/pseuds/strawberry_apples
Summary: Evey time a person writes something on their skin it apears on their soulmates skin too. Steve rogers is a student in a quest to find his soul mate.





	1. Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first fic please dont hurt me if you would like me to continue this i whould be glad to destract my self with writin this than doing something with my life a little note english isn't my first language so i blame that on any mistakes. I only wrote this fic cause i really like this idea about the whole "what ever you write on your skin appears on your soulmate's skin too" so i hasnt going to wait around for someone to write this shit for me so i wrote it my self. Enjoy my bad writing skills

The first time Steve "talked" to his soulmate was when he was 6 years old, he woke up one day and he had scribbles on his left palm that looked like they'd been done with marker, Steve asked his mom about it and told her that he didn't do it when she asked, Sarah took Steves hand and traced the scribble with her finger.

"Your soulmate did this sweetheart, you can talk to them by skin, everytime you write or draw on your skin it appears on their skin too and the same goes for them whatever they write on their skin it appears on yours"

So Steve run to his room and doodled a little smiley face for his soulmate which they replied with a smiley face of their own.

Steve is now 16 and he is thinking his mom's words about his soul mate as he traces the 'Goodmorning :)' that is written across his arm which his soul mate wrote for him.

Soulmates is a funny thing some times soulmates don't get along with each others, sometimes your soulmate doesn't want a soulmate, sometimes you never meet your soulmate and the worst by far sometimes your soulmate is dead.

Steve have tried many times to tell his soulmate who he is where he lives even what gender he is but when he wrote it on his skin it just disapeared and steve guesses that it never showed up on his soulmate's skin

Steve is grateful he and his soulmate get along very well, they know alot of things about eachother even though they have never met, steve isn't sure about what his soulmate whould think of him when they do meet...no woman wants a man that she can step on on accident when they are dancing or that she can't really kiss long enough for the kiss to be satisfying without his lungs to fail him...he thinks it whould be the same if his soulmate was an other man, Steve really didn't care, he really was scared of meeting them, they have helped him go trough hard times just by Steve knowing they were there, his soulmate whould tell him jokes on regular basis, chat with him while they claimed they were bored and in class (Steve came to the conclusion that his soulmate was somewhere around his age) and they whould write him a 'goodmorning' and a 'goodnight' everyday.

Steve was shaken off of his thoughs by his mom yelling at his to "come down stairs to eat your breakfast cause you will be late for school".

So Steve quickly grabed a pen a wrote 'morning :)' under the 'goodmorning' his soulmate wrote and run down stairs to eat his breakfast.

Today is gonna be a good day.


	2. First day of school the cliché (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes to school after a long summer break... He didn't expect this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know where im going with this

Steve run down stairs to eat his breakfast, his mom (Sarah) had made him pancakes and a glass of milk

"Are you going soulmate hunting with sam again this year?" Sarah asked

"Yep not gonna stop until i find them" Steve replied with his mouth full

Sarah rolled her eyes "It's rude to talk with your mouth full"

"Sorry" he said

~

Steve took a deep breath before leaving the house he quickly wrote 'i'll try to find you this year' on his arm to his to his soulmate which they sarcastically wrote 'you say that every year' back, steve smiled to him self before writing 'this year feels deferent' before rolling down his sleave and exiting the house. Sam (steve's best friend since middle school) was giving him a ride to school just like every other years, Steve quickly jogged to the car and sat on the front seat

"Dude you won't believe what happen to me" Sam said to Steve enthusiastically

"Should i be worried?" Sam gave him an unentertained face

"No, I finally found my soulmate!!"

"Oh my god i'm so happy for you who is it?"

"Natasha"

"Ramanoff?"

Natasha Ramanoff was an older student at the age of 17, she had a very...interesting personallity, she had a reputasion at their school as "the student that even scares the teachers" but hey Sam looked happy to be her soulmate.

"Yep that's her" Sam smiled to him self at the though of his soul mate "let's hope you found your soulmate this year too"

"Let's hope i do, but this isn't about me this is about you tell me how you met her"

Sam told Steve how he met natasha and their first date while they where driving to school, Steve whould sure as hell want to meet his best friends soulmate so Sam promised him that he whould introduce him to her after school.

~

Steve doodled a little flower on his wrist before being droped of to school by Sam, Steve thanked Sam before he started to walk to school while Sam started driving again to go and pick up his soulmate

Steve was halfway to the school gates when the one and only Brock Rumlow stoped Steve (Brock got kicked from his last school for bad behavior and Steve was an easy target, John was a head taller than Steve and obviously stronger that him, damn him)

"Well well where are you going?"

"To school obviously" Steve said coldly

"Well you're in a good mood huh rogers?"

Steve opened his mouth say something to him but he got the air knocked out of him from Brocl who pushed him hard enough that Steve triped over a bench glasses flying off his face

"Don't talk back to me"

"Hey i think you should leave him alone" said someone he had a deep voice Steve couldn't see who he was and he didn't recognize his voice

"What now you hired a guard dog?"

Steve didn't say anything

"No he didn't, now scram Rumlow"

Brock groaned and walk away

Did-did a stranger save him? How dare he? He obviously had everything under con-

"Here" the stranger handed him his glasses

"Thank you" steve muttered under his breath, he put his glasses on and- oh he was met with bright grayish blue eyes and pale skin that- that was Barnes one of the most popular guys in school a real ladies man, Barnes (Steve felt weird that he already knew his name) held out his hand to help him up, Steve took it but bucky didn't let go

"I had him"

"Of course you did"

"Im James but people usually call me bucky"

"Steve"

"Nice to meet you, you look like a very interesting per..."bucky kept talking and steve's eyes wandered to their still conected hands and steve noticed something doodled on his wrist, a flower

Fuck


	3. First day of school the cliché (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve knows who his soulmate is but he doesn't know if he should tell him, he calls a friend to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up with this as I gooooo  
> Feel free to leave a commentttt  
> This fucking chapter didn't want to be fucking poseted cause everytime that i finished it an tried to post/save it whouldnt post or saved and i got pissed so here

"Sooo what do you say?"bucky said as he pulled his hand away from steve's grip when he realized that that handshake had lasted a little too long 

"Huh?" steve looked up at bucky the only thing going on in his brain is - hesmysoulmatehesmysoulmatehesmysoulmate-  
They locked eyes for a moment and steve could feel the blush that was blooming on his cheeks

"Uhthanksokaybye" steve said and started walking aways fast enough so that it won't be akward (like that whould make it less akward what are you doing steve get your head together)

Bucky stared at steve bolting away and said "bye?" as if steve could hear him, what just happen?

~

Steve had fucked up like really fucked up not like i forgot to buy my mom a present on mother's day or you didn't want to pay for a haircut and now your hair is a mess fuck up like a you met your soulmate and run away fuck up which in our case is what steve did

Steve really needed some help he rejected the though of calling sam and decided on calling an other really close friend of his peggy

Steve had met peggy on the first week of highschool when someobe called to peggy that 'that red lipstick whould look great on me' and ofcourse steve like the knight he is jumped in which earned him a nice black eye and a bloody nose and peggy had helped him clean up

So steve took out his phone, typed peggys number and pressed call

"Hello?" a soft voice with a british accent asked from the other line

Steve didn't say anything

"Hello? Steve? Are yo-"

"Imetmyfuckingsoulmateandrunawaylikeandidiot"

"Whoa there calm down and tell me again slowly"

Steve to a deep breath

"I"

"Uh-huh"

"Met"

"Yea go on"

"Mysoulmateandrunaway'

"What! Why did you do that you idiot?"

"I got nervous!! I mean he had the most beautiful eyes and really soft looking hair and-"

Peggy made a fake cough

"Sorry to interupt your uhhh..admiring how do you know he is your soulmate?"

"Well he had the same flower that i doodled for my soulmate this morning befo- Hey"

Just as steve was about to finish his sentence a teacher grabed his phone out of his hands

"No phones allowed rogers it is the third time i take your phone"

"But- but this is important"

"My job is important, dont you have a class you have to go to?"

Steve sighed "yes"

"Well hurry on" the teacher said over her shoulder "you know about the phone by now an i right?"

"Yea yea"

Steve loomed around to realise that he was the only one standing in the hallway class had started a few minutes ago.

Shit. Geography


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tried really hard to pay attention to his teacher but someone else wants attention too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey im sick once again which means moreee chapters whoooooa  
> Thank you so so sooo much for all the hits, all the kudos and all the comments they really warm my heart cause i've never done this before and also cause i guess i'm not that bad of a writer after all anyways enjoyy the sappy boys trying to flert over skin  
> this is a filler till i come up with a full chapterrrr

Steve started jogging to his next class when he realised he was late he guesses that today wasn't really gonna be a good day, everything was going wrong so far, steve opened the classroom door with a little bit more force than he would like which of course drew all of the students attention to him.

"Sorry i'm late!! may i sit?"

"Yea go ahead, don't be late again"

"Yes yes sorry mr. Smith"

Steve quickly walked to his desk and sat down, it had been only 10 minutes into class and steve felt a tickle on his forearm meaning that his soulmate is trying to talk to him,steve rolled up his sleeve to read what he wrote 'so how do you think i should call you?' was written across his arm, steve grabed a pen from his pencilcase and scribbled 'this really isn't the time now' right under his soulmates messege? 'are you in class?' appeared 'yes' steve wrote down 'oh me too' 'then pay attention' steve wrote down 'can't, thinking of you' sap steve though 'you don't even know how i look like' steve wrote down now a little concerned 'cause now most of his arm is full of writing 'doesn't matter' appeared squished in the little free space on his left forearm.

"STEVEN"

"yes mr. smith"

"no talking to your soulmate in class and pay attention"

"sorry"

today his soulmate caused him alot of trouble.


	5. the ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes to meet natasha with sam, natasha brings a friend, the car ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im still sick and i can't do anything so here is some more sappy chapters yayyy, thank you so much for all the kudos, hits and comments enjoyy  
> This one is a little longerrr

The school day passed painfully slow, steve couldnt stop thinking about bucky is he gonna tell him? How is he gonna tell him? Does bucky even like boys? How will he face the disappointment?

Steve had picked up his phone from the office and texted sam to meet him outside from school and sam texted him that after school he natasha and one of her friends whould go to a caffeé and if he wanted to tag along of course steve wanted to get his mind off of bucky so he said yes so here he was now outside of school waiting for sam to pick him up.

Steve saw sam's car moving towards him, he noticed natasha sitting in the front and someone on the backseat -natashas friend- steve though, sam pulled up next to steve and rolled down his window.

"Jump in" sam said, and steve Tried to resist the urge to roll his eyes, steve opened the car door and has met with greyish blue eyes and pale skin oh no.

"Steve! Hi" bucky said, steves hand automaticlly went to hold the left sleave of his sweater.

"Hey" steve said a little too quite, and sat down and closed the door.

"You know each other?" natasha said with a little surprised tone in her voice.

"Not really met him this morning ain't this a coincidance?" bucky said.

"Huh yea big coincidance" natasha replyed.

There was an akward silance between steve and bucky, it wasn't really a silance cause there was the little chat between sam and natasha.

Bucky lifted his left sleeve exposing his now clean skin cause steve washed all the ink out after class, he pulled out a pen and skribbled down, steve tried his best not to peek and also not to roll his sleeve and reveal it all there and then but why was he so against the idea of telling bucky that he was his soulmate? Why was he so nervous? Steve was thinking about it all day, and at this momment steve said 'fuck it' and slowly reached down to his left sleeve

"Soo you are the steve sam was telling me about" natasha said "sam told me alot about you, how you guy are best friends, how stubborn you are always doing the right thing even though it gets you in alot of fights" she continued.

"It's really nice to meet you, sam told me alot about you too whouldn't stop talking about you this morning" steve replyed talking his arm off of his sleeve -maybe later- steve though.

"It's a really nice story how you two met" steve continued

"Yea i'm pretty sure he didn't tell you all the details"

"Nat, please don't sta-" sam started, but natasha cut him off "so did he tell you that...."

Steve was going along with it listening to natasha telling him the "details", laughing shamlessly next to his soulmate and stealling some sneaky glances at him, it was now steve realised that bucky didn't bring up their awkward first encounter and steve was grateful for that.

Sam pulled up next to a caffee they all walked out of the car sam and natasha hand-in-hand and steve next to bucky.

Steve was gonna tell bucky he was his soulmate

Today.


	6. Yep you are my soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay before you kill me im sorry for not updating for so long i've been so stressed about everything and didnt feel inspired enough to write so here to repay you i'll try to make it as sappy as possible thank you for all the views kudos and blah blah blah....enjoy!!

They all sat down in a table just outside of the caffeé sam and natasha next to each other exchanging heart eyes and steve sat awkwardly next to bucky, he was praying to any god listening right now that his face was not as red as he felt it and his heavy breathing not that obvious he was feeling so embarrassed and he didn't know why. Steve doesn't feel embarrassed steve always put on a brave face and deals with it -just breath it is not a big deal- he though to him self.

"Hello are you ready to order"

A waiter came over to take their order steve didn't even noticed him coming

"A sweet coffee with extra cream for me and a black coffee for the lady" sam said and winked at natasha

"I'll take a black coffee too" said bucky

"I'll just take hot cocoa" steve said the waiter skribbled down their order in his sketchpad "anything else?"

"No that's it" sam confirmed, right after the waiter left sam jumped into conversation with natasha, steve took a breath and turned to bucky who was looking at him like he saw the cutest thing in the world

"cocoa huh?" bucky asked 

"i'm not much of a coffee guy" steve replied he knew he was small but he felt tiny under bucky's gaze

"Soo do you have any hobbies, steve?"

"Well i'm really into drawing"

"Really?! No way i love people who can draw it is just amazing what some people can do with just a piece of paper and a pencil...oh and my soulmate is an artist too, i just love talented people..."

Bucky went into a long rant about how he loves artist and that he regrets he never learned how to draw steve just though bucky ranting was the most adorable thing in the world. Steve showed bucky some of his drawings on his phone and also gave him his instagram art page.

"I'll make sure to tune in every week to see your amazing art 'captain america'" steve blushed under the mention of his username, really he knew that his username was stupid but he liked it.

Their little coversation got cut short by their waiter bringing them their drinks.

"A sweet coffee with extra cream, a hot cocoa and two bla- Shoot"

The waiter spilled one of the black coffees on steve while he was trying to hand it to bucky, staining his gray sweater brown.

"Oh my god im so sorry" the waiter said in a paniced tone "no no it's fine" steve said trying to calm him down the waiter quickly grabbed some paper towels handing them to steve

"i'll go get you an other coffee and again i am so sorry i dont kn-". 

"no it's okay it just slipped" steve interrupted, the waiter quickly walked away obviously embarresed, his face almost as red as his hair. 

"Are you okay?" natasha questioned

"Yea im fine the coffee wasn't that hot"

Steve lifted his sleves to wipe the coffee that had soaked through the fabric of his sweater, exposing a 'so how should i call you? How 'bout babydoll?' written on this arm, he quickly realised it turning to bucky who was staring at him.

"Oh"


	7. Wait....what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckys reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok i was planning on making this a super short chapter and make the next super long but this came out longer than i though so the next chapter is gonna be a filler kind of chapter before the date so enjoy these sappy babies thank you so much for the comments kudos and hits im actually gonna finish this i don't really know how long it is gonna be im making this as i go, just a reminder that english isn't my first language so i apologise for any mistakes

Steve felt his stomach sink, he started thinking the worst case scenarios -eww you're my soulmate?- or -i know you're my soulmate but i don't like boys, disgusting- or -i just don't like you- or the worst to not even say anything and just walk away. Steve locked eyes with bucky his face a mix of confusion and something steve couldn't really pinpoint.

"You-" bucky said with a suprised tone in his voice but then what he did next steve didn't expect, his lips cracked into a huge smile and lifted his sleve to reveal the same exact words written on his skin, steve heard sam's and natasha's suprised gasps but didn't pay any attention to them, the only thing that mattered now was what bucky is gonna say or do

"You're my soulmate!!" bucky practically squealed steve felt a HUGE wave of realief wash over him and smiled so big his cheeks hurt, bucky pulled him into a hug and steve buried his face in his neck

"Aww how sweet i think we should go now" said natasha taking sam's arm and leaving a five dollar bill on the table.

"Yea i think so too" said sam giving a thumps up to steve and picking up natasha's and his coffee to go re-packige them for take-out.

Steve looked up at bucky who was looking at his with the most adorable expression.

"I never though i whould find my soulmate, hope you're not disappointed with what you got" said steve and bucky's expression fell, he untangled his arms from steve's waist and cupped his face.

"No not at all" he said with the sweetest and softest tone he could manage, steve felt his cheeks warm up and talked again "i don't want to take it too fast i already know pretty much everything about you but i'd like this to go slowly is it a problem?"

"No not at all how about i take you on a date day tomorrow?"

"Date day? Isn't it a date night?" steve said a little cofused

"Well technically yes buuut i was thinking on taking you on date for the whole day you know a date day" bucky answered with confidence.

"Yeah sure" he said with a huge smile on his face

"Give me your phone i'll write you my phone number"

Steve took his phone out and handed it to bucky  
"Do we really need to exchange phone numbers i mean we can talk through skin"

"Well yeah but talking through phone messeges" bucky said handing him his phone back "is way less messy"

"I guess you're right"

Bucky held his hand out for steve to take "walk you home?" steve smiled again taking bucky's hand "sure".

The walk home was very long but steve felt like it was cut short, he turned to bucky "guess i'll see you tomorrow for our date" steve said bucky didn't reply he shoot a huge smile at steve, lifted his hands and cupped steve's face with both hands and kissed his forehead "text me" he said against his skin taking a back and winking at steve before taking his leave.

Steve walked in his house heading straight to his bed and lied on it.

This really was one of the best days of steve's life.


	8. i found him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve tells his mom about bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yepp a new chapter what?? did i really decide to write?? lol okay good job me  
> thank you soo much for the kudos hits and comments they make me want to write more but im too lazy enjoy

steve was lying in bed it was only 5:30 pm, Steve felt so overwhelmed and so  _happy_   for the first time in a while. He took out his phone and stared at the contact named " _bucky"_ with every kind of heart he chould put in and smiled at himself, he took a deep breath and started a text to his soulmate,  _okay don't wanna be too desperate_ he thought. Hke thought for a while and just went with...

_"hey, it's me, steve i guess this is me giving you my number_  :)"

he closed his phone and threw it next to him,he took off his glassses and put his arm over his eyes ad before he knew it he was asleep with a huge smile on his face.

~

Steve woke up to the sound of his mother coming home and that's when he knew his little nap turned to a full-time sleep but he didn't care at the moment he got up and stretched.

"stevie?, i'm home" Sarah yelled, she saw steve running down the stairs

"Mom!! Mom!! you won't believe what happen today!!"Steve practiacally yelled.

"whoa! Steve careful didn't i tell you to not run up and down the stairs?"

"doesn't matter right now!"he said,he grabbed his mom's arm and dragged her to the kitchen.

"Steve! what is happening?" Sarah questioned

"ok so" steve took a deep breath and sat down "please sit down" he said to his mom, she had a confused look on her face and slowly sat down across Steve.

"wha-" she started

"I found my soulmate!!"Steve yelled 

"oh my god! finally Stevie i'm so happy for you"

" _MOM_! I can't he is  _so cute_ , his smile is _so beautiful_ and" he started

"he?" Sarah questioned.

"yea mom, he" Steve felt his stomach drop at his mother's question but was quickly realived when his mom cracked a huge smile at him, rested her head on her arm and said.

"continue, how did you two met? how did you find out you were eachothers soulmates?" Steve smiled and went into a long rant about how he found out about bucky (their awkward first encounter too), how adorable bucky was when he was looking at him,how he felt the "soulmate electricity" when they held hand when bucky was walking him home and all Shara could do is sit, listen and smile.


	9. making plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucky texts steve the date plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i have no life  
> smol chapter  
> like steve

"oh!" Steve caught himself mid-rant when realization hit him "i forgot to check my phone!" he nearly screamed, he got up and run up the stairs earning a "slow down" from sarah and swang his door open and grabed his phone.

He took a momment to calm himself down a bit, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He open his phone and his screen shined with only one notification.

_"2 new messege(s) from bucky..."_

don't freak out, don't freak out don't freak out.

he did freak out.

what does he do now? does he read the messege does he not? when will he answer? now? in a few minutes??  _hours?_. He forced himself to calm down once again, he didn't want to have a panic attack which whould probablly lead to an asthma attack

_deep breaths steven deep breaths..._

he slowly tapped the notification taking him to buckys messege... _oh god_

_"oh yea i forgot to ask for your phone number"_

_"so what time should i pick you up tomorrow?"_

_pick me up?_ Bucky will drive him to school tomorrow, what will people thing of them? big, handsome, popular bucky barnes coming to school with small, not so pretty, definitely not popular steve rogers, what if bucky wants to hold hands? what if  _steve_ wants to? will he ruin buckys reputation? is he just over thinking this?

_"can you come over about 7:30?"_ he quickly tipped and not even 30 seconds later there was a reply

_"i'll be there doll"_

_oh god oh god_

 


	10. D A T E (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky takes Steve on a date

The next day Steve woke up at 6 to get ready for his first date and to be honest he was really stressed, and no beating around the bush this is gonna be his first date...like...ever. The truth was that not alot of girls wanted to date Steve or...boys, when he found out that a boy is his soulmate really confused him, he was  _sure_ he is straight but just thinking about Bucky made him doubt himself.

That was the only think he thought while taking a bath, he quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, thrn he walked out of the bathroom to his room and put on the outfit he had put together last night, ripped jeans, a white V neck T-shirt and combat boots.

It was 6:30 and he was  _stressing out_ he slowly walked downstairs to eat breakfast and was surprised to find Sarah cooking 

"Mom?" He questioned, Sarah glanced over her shoulder

"You're up early" she said with a small smile 

"Yea um couldn't really sleep" he said as he pulled out a chair and sat on it "are you feeling okay? Why didn't you go to work I thought you had the morning shift today"

"Oh no Steven, I'm feeling fine I just got an off day today"

"Oh thats great! What are you making by the way it smells _amazing_ "he comments

"Just an omelet" she shrugged

"Yea well it smelles great" Steve said as Sarah placed a plate Infront of him and sat down, he quickly digged into his food humming at the first bite.

"It's really good" he said through an open mouth

"Don't talk while eating" Sarah said somewhat seriously trying to hide her smile, they are in comfortable silence.

Once they were both done eating Steve grabbed both plates "I'll do the dishes" he said as he placed the dishes in the sink and put an apron on (wouldn't want to mess up the outfit)

Sarah got up and started to head to the couch "thank you honey" she said over her shoulder.

"You should really rest a little you've been working really hard this week" Steve said without looking up from the dishes.

Right as Sarah was ready to sit down the door bell rang.  _oh shit_

Steve quickly glanced at the clock 7:26, "wonder who that is" Sarah said as she went to open the door. Steve hadn't told her about the date day, he was distracted by  _panicking all night_ this was gonna be great.

Sarah opened the door revealing Bucky, tall dark and handsome Bucky, he looked down at her and cracked a small smile "you must be Steve's mom?" It was more a question than anything

"Yes that'll be me" she answered

"I'm Bucky" he said as he reached out and grabbed Sarah's hand 

"Oh right come in" she said as if she was expecting him meanwhile Steve was wiping his hands on his apron as quick as he could trying his best to _not_  lethis  _soulmate see him like that_

_"_ it's a lovely house Mrs Rogers" he said as he looked around and locked eyes with steve, their house was relatively small with the living room doubling as a kitchen, Bucky cracked a huge smile at Steve and Steve blushed.

"Stevie!" He said as he walked over to him "look how cute you are with your little apron" he said as he reached out to boop Steve's nose, Steve reached up to readjust his glasses 

Steve smiled "you're not that bad your self" as he reached behind him to take off his apron,  _not bad_ was an understatement cause Bucky looked  _amazing_ his long dark hair was pulled up into a little bun, he was wearing a white shirt and a leather jacket over it ,black jeans and black boots and he just made steve's heart beat so fast he thought he was gonna faint

Bucky chuckled at his comment"ready to go?" He asked Steve as he took his hand out of his pocket and offered it to Steve 

"Ready" Steve said and took Bucky's hand an left the apron on a chair 

"Bye Mrs Rogers" Bucky yelled Behind him      "Bye mom" Steve followed


End file.
